Cave Canem
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil de fic, ficlette et drabble. OS 3 : Le frère du Préfet de Violet Wolf se marie. Avant qu'il ne devienne un homme honnête, ses amis et lui décident de passer une nuit dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Ils entraînent Cheslock avec eux.
1. De père en fils

**Titre** : De père en fils

**Résumé** : Point de vue de Frances suite à la victoire de la Blue house au match de cricket du Weston College

**Chronologie** : Volume 17. Entre la victoire et la parade devant la Reine.

**Rating** : On doit être dans du K ou du K+

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi. Tout à Yana Toboso.

* * *

**De père en fils.**

**.**

« Sapphire Owl est déclaré vainqueur. »

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris à cette annonce de l'arbitre puis les cris de joie retentirent. Un deuxième Miracle Bleu. Personne n'y avait vraiment cru jusqu'à maintenant.

Personne…

Vraiment ?

La marquise Frances Midford, née Phantomhive, n'était pas surprise par cette victoire et quand son fils se présenta devant elle, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de la défaite de sa maison, elle eut envie de lui dire que Green Lion n'avait eu aucune chance de gagner de toute façon. Il était là après tout. Dans l'équipe adverse. Cet élève qui portait le même nom que celui qui avait été à l'origine du premier miracle bleu.

Un miracle…

Vraiment ?

Les Phantomhive ne croyaient pas aux miracles. Les Phantomhive ne jouaient que pour gagner. La victoire, les Phantomhive, l'arrachait par la force s'il le fallait. Elle le savait bien. Tout comme elle savait de quelle force un Phantomhive disposait.

Frances observa longuement son neveu quand il fut de retour après avoir été soigné pour la blessure qu'il avait reçu durant le match. Une remarque acide lui vint à l'esprit en voyant son sourire satisfait. En cet instant, Ciel ressemblait tellement à son père et cela même s'il possédait les traits de sa mère.

Elle entendit sa fille crier. Elizabeth venait sans aucun doute de voir que Ciel était de retour. Elle se précipita vers lui. Les élèves entourant son neveu la laissèrent passer en souriant. Tous semblaient être au courant de leurs fiançailles. Les sourires s'élargirent lorsque sa fille serra Ciel dans ses bras avec son enthousiasme coutumier. Son fiancé lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de retenu ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait depuis ce jour-là. Frances repensa avec tristesse aux étreintes qu'avaient pu partager les deux enfants avant les dix ans de Ciel, à la force avec laquelle ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, à leurs sourires heureux. Le feu n'avait pas fait que détruire le Manoir lors de cet anniversaire fatidique.

L'étreinte terminée, Elizabeth prit son fiancé par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à leur famille. Ciel la laissa faire. Tout naturellement, le professeur, entièrement vêtu de noir qui avait accompagné Ciel à l'infirmerie, les suivit. C'était ce qu'il devait faire après tout. Il était le majordome du Chien de garde de la Reine. L'exécuteur de ses basses œuvres. Son garde du corps. Se tenant toujours quelques pas derrière son maître. Attendant ses ordres. Attendant de le défendre de toutes ses forces si la situation l'exigeait. C'était une danse à laquelle Frances avait été habituée depuis l'enfance.

D'autres visages se superposèrent alors à ceux de son neveu et de son majordome. Un autre Chien de garde. Un autre majordome. Vincent avait eu le même sourire satisfait des années plus tôt alors que Tanaka, sentinelle silencieuse, se tenait derrière lui.

Le vieux majordome était présent, lui aussi, et leur regard se croisèrent pendant un bref moment. Frances pensa soudain à le rejoindre pour lui demander comment Vincent avait réussi à obtenir la victoire des années plus tôt mais elle resta immobile. Ce n'était qu'un désir soudain et qui ne pouvait guère durer. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir quel moyen son frère avait pu utiliser pour s'assurer la victoire. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas savoir comment Ciel avait pu parvenir à ce deuxième miracle. Mais elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle n'avait pas une vague d'idée des méthodes qu'ils avaient pu tous deux utiliser.

Les Phantomhive ne croyaient pas aux miracles. Les Phantomhive ne jouaient que pour gagner. Les Phantomhive arrachaient la victoire par la force, une force qui prenait ses racines dans l'ombre la plus noire et la plus profonde. On ne nommait pas le Comte Phantomhive, le Noble démoniaque sans raison.

Elizabeth et Ciel eurent un peu de mal à parvenir jusqu'à eux mais quand ils furent à leur côté, sa fille n'avait pas plus tôt lâché la main de Ciel que son mari la prit pour le féliciter. Au cours de ses chaudes félicitations, il dit à l'enfant que ses parents, et plus particulièrement son père, devaient être fier de lui. Ciel ne réagit pas à la mention de ses parents. Mis à part son étonnement en apprenant le rôle de son père dans le premier miracle bleu, Ciel semblait toujours si indifférent quand on lui parlait de ses parents. Son neveu remercia son mari puis il se tourna vers elle. Le regard de Frances plongea dans celui de Ciel. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient francs, honnêtes et innocents. Le regard de Rachel. Mais c'était à Vincent qu'elle était en train de penser en le regardant. Le regard de son frère pouvait être tout aussi franc, honnête et innocent que sa femme lorsqu'il le voulait. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce genre de chose qui faisait la force des Phantomhive ?

Elle félicita son neveu ainsi que l'avait fait son mari. Il la remercia. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'Edward qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Son fils et son neveu se mesurèrent du regard pendant un bref instant. Edward avait dû comprendre, en partie, la stratégie de Ciel et il ne l'approuvait guère. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Edward serait un Chevalier d'Angleterre. Ciel, de par sa naissance, appartenait à une toute autre obédience. Les deux anciens adversaires se serrèrent finalement la main ce qui provoqua de nouveaux cris de joie. Des dernières années les entourèrent et commencèrent à soulever Ciel pour lui faire faire le tour de la salle sur leurs épaules. Un regard, un ordre, qui échappa à tous au presque et le majordome intervint, leur ordonnant de laisser un peu d'air à Phantomhive qui avait été, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, blessé pendant le match. Les élèves obéirent de suite ainsi qu'il en avait toujours été au Weston College. Frances se rappela soudain que Vincent louait tout en maudissant cette particularité. Elle se demanda si son neveu était du même avis.

Elle regarda Ciel. L'enfant était seul maintenant mais il ne semblait pas enclin à profiter de ce bref moment de répit avant qu'on ne l'appelle pour mettre sa tenue de parade. Il était pensif et Frances connaissait bien cet air. Le Chien de la Reine était en train de réfléchir à son prochain coup. Sa mission n'était donc pas terminée. La victoire au tournoi ne devait donc être qu'une étape vers la victoire définitive du Chien.

Tout d'un coup, un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant, le transformant complètement. Le sourire de Ciel avant ses dix ans. Le sourire de Rachel...

Les préfets et leur fag entourèrent Ciel. L'un d'eux, le préfet de la Blue house, lui mit sur la tête un chapeau fleuri ce qui le fit rire. Frances le regarda discuter avec eux pendant un long moment sans qu'apparaisse la moindre trace d'arrogance et de mépris chez son neveu. Son ton était aimable et poli. Il souriait beaucoup. Il ressemblait tellement à Rachel à cet instant mais c'était pourtant Vincent que Frances voyait en le regardant.

Son neveu était un loup caché sous le parfait déguisement d'un agneau et personne n'avait le moindre soupçon…

« Il lui ressemble de plus en plus. » murmura son mari.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'appréciait guère cette ressemblance mais elle avait déjà assisté à une telle transformation. Elle la savait nécessaire à la survie de celui qui était le Chien de garde de la Reine. Celle de Ciel avait juste était plus soudaine que celle de Vincent. Il avait suffi d'un mois dont personne ne savait rien.

« Pensez-vous assister, un jour, à un troisième miracle ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari pour détourner son esprit des pensées qui l'assaillaient, même si cette question n'était sans doute pas la bonne pour le faire.

Son mari regarda leur neveu puis leur fille.

« Seul un Phantomhive semble être capable de nous donner un tel miracle, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il faut donc que j'attende que notre éventuel petit fils soit élève ici. »

Mais ce sera seulement si ce miracle peut apporter quelque chose au Chien, eut envie de dire Frances. Le premier avait permis à Vincent d'avoir son dogue allemand et même si elle ne connaissait rien aux affaires de son frère, elle avait eu de nombreux soupçons sur la véritable raison du miracle bleu quand Dietrich avait quitté l'Angleterre et intégré l'armée de l'Empire Allemand. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette victoire devait donner à Ciel mais de son propre aveu, il était, ici, en mission pour la Reine.

« Tout ceci ne fait que confirmer notre adage sur le Comte Phantomhive. » ajouta Alexis à voix basse.

Elle lança à son mari un regard interrogateur.

« Les chevaliers d'Angleterre ont toujours eu un adage à leur propos mais j'ai peur qu'il ne vous rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs ma chère. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alexis… »

Il lui sourit. Si c'était ce que sa chère épouse désirait…

« Ne joue pas contre le Chien de garde car il gagne à tout coup mais si tu es la Mort, libre à toi d'être son adversaire car ce n'est que contre elle que le Chien de garde jour et perd. »

…


	2. La Reine et ses chiens - Partie I

**Titre** : La Reine et ses chiens – Victoria (partie I)

**Résumé** : Une jeune reine monte sur le trône d'Angleterre et elle découvre que la couronne n'est pas la seule chose que lui a léguée son oncle.

**Chronologie** : Début du règne de Victoria. Vraisemblablement peu après son couronnement, donc en 1838.

**Rating** : K+ ce me semble.

**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas à moi.

**NdA** : Pur headcanon de ma part.

…

* * *

**La Reine et ses Chiens – Partie I**

**Victoria**

**.**

Tout commença avec une enveloppe déposée sur son bureau peu après son couronnement le jour où elle devait rencontrer pnombre d'officiels qui venaient lui présenter personnellement leur respect mais aussi lui souhaiter un long et fructueux règne. Lord Melbourne allait être à ses côtés pour l'ensemble de la journée. Elle le lui avait demandé en personne. Ce fut donc le premier ministre du Royaume qui la trouva assise à son bureau, examinant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains, avec un air curieux.

« Votre Majesté ? »

La jeune femme lui tendit l'enveloppe après qu'il se soit approché d'elle.

« Cette enveloppe était sur mon bureau. » lui apprit-elle.

Lord Melbourne reconnut immédiatement le sceau qui la fermait. Il l'avait souvent vu sur d'autres messages et toujours dans les mains du roi qu'il avait servi auparavant, parfois dans celles de son majordome, mais il n'avait jamais su les secrets que scellait ce cachet de cire rouge et sur lequel figurait deux têtes d'aigle surmontant une sorte de porte, vraisemblablement en fer. Il connaissait cependant l'identité du membre de la noblesse anglaise à qui appartenait ce blason. Il connaissait aussi les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui et sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec la couronne.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir poser les yeux sur les mots qui sont écrits dans cette lettre Votre Majesté. »

Victoria se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Je ne peux m'immiscer dans les relations d'un maître et de son chien. » ajouta aussitôt Lord Melbourne en s'apercevant de son incompréhension.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Cette lettre… » commença-t-elle à dire pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Il comprit la question sous-jacente et sourit.

« Vous pouvez l'ouvrir sans problème Votre Majesté. »

La jeune reine décacheta donc l'enveloppe et commença à lire le message qu'elle contenait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

...

...

...

_A l'intention de sa Majesté la Reine,_

_._

_Votre Majesté, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce geste on ne peut plus cavalier mais ce moyen est le seul que j'ai à ma disposition pour entrer en contact avec vous. La demande que contient cette lettre, ainsi que ce message lui-même, vous paraîtra cavalier mais, encore une fois, je vous prie de me croire, Votre Majesté, je devais vous contacter, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. Et si vous pensez que mes manières ne sont en rien celles d'un gentilhomme, je tiens à vous assurer de ma bonne foi et du fait que je n'agis que pour le bien de notre cher pays._

_Vous n'avez, sans doute, jamais entendu votre oncle parler de moi mais j'ai longuement entendu parlé de vous. Feu votre oncle, notre Roi, aimait citer cette nièce qui, un jour, allait lui succéder au cours de nos nombreux rendez-vous. J'ose espérer que nous pourrons échanger de plaisants souvenirs à son propos quand nous nous verrons._

_Prendre le thé ensemble me semble être notre meilleure option. C'est, après tout, ainsi, que nous avons toujours procédé. Mais si vous y voyez un inconvénient, je me rendrai à votre meilleur jugement._

_Notre entretien a toutes les chances de durer un long moment, de nombreuses informations devant être portées à votre intention. La fin de l'après-midi me semble donc le moment le plus judicieux pour une rencontre mais le choix final de la date, de l'heure et du lieu de cette rencontre reste évidemment vôtre, ainsi qu'il en a toujours été._

_Une fois, votre décision arrêtée à ce sujet, une simple lettre confiée au majordome de feu votre oncle sera suffisante pour me contacter. _

_._

_Votre éternel serviteur,_

_V. Phantomhive (1)  
_

_...  
_

_..._

_..._

Phantomhive… Victoria connaissait ce nom mais, en effet, ce n'était pas grâce à son oncle. Elle l'avait entendu lors d'une conversation entre sa mère et ses amies. Il se disait que la comtesse Phantomhive avait fait une nouvelle fausse couche qui avait mis sa vie en danger et que, tendrement amoureux de sa femme, le comte avait déserté le lit conjugal pour éviter une nouvelle grossesse qui mènerait certainement à la mort de son épouse. Il se murmurait cependant que cette mort éventuelle serait sans doute une bonne chose pour la famille Phantomhive. La comtesse actuelle n'avait réussi à mener à terme qu'une seule de ses grossesses et c'était à une fille qu'elle avait donné naissance. Heureusement pour la famille, l'épouse du jeune frère du comte était de meilleure constitution et elle avait donné trois beaux fils à son mari. L'aîné de ses fils allait très certainement épousé sa cousine lorsque les deux enfants seraient en âge de se marier.

Victoria se souvenait aussi que l'une des amies de sa mère avait pris un air scandalisé tout en racontant que le comte Phantomhive fréquentait nombre de femmes de mauvaise vie afin de satisfaire ses besoins et ainsi éviter une nouvelle grossesse mortelle à sa femme. Avant qu'une autre amie de sa mère n'intervienne, cette dernière les avait faites taire tout en lançant un regard courroucé vers la jeune fille pour avoir osé écouté leur conversation.

Voilà tout ce que savait la jeune reine à propos du comte Phantomhive.

Elle regarda de nouveau la lettre et relut le message qu'elle contenait, espérant découvrir sa signification avec une deuxième lecture. Un étrange post-scriptum,qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas remarqué, se trouvait en bas de la page.

...

...

...

_Post-scriptum :_

_Lors de votre entrevue avec Lord Hogan de Scotland Yard, pourriez-vous lui rappeler qu'un chien a toujours besoin de sa pitance. Y compris lorsque son maître n'est plus._

...

...

...

Victoria relut ce post-scriptum une seconde fois mais cette deuxième lecture ne lui en révéla pas plus le sens que la première. Elle renonça à comprendre après sa troisième lecture, préférant se tourner vers Lord Melbourne pour lui demander :

« Avez-vous déjà rencontrer le comte Phantomhive ?

-Nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présenté mais je l'ai souvent croisé. Le comte Phantomhive prenait souvent le thé avec sa Majesté.

-Mon oncle et lui étaient donc des amis proches, en conclut la jeune reine.

-J'ai peur que vous ne fassiez une erreur avec cette affirmation Votre Majesté.

-Alors qu'était donc le comte Phantomhive pour mon oncle ?

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question.

-Et qui le pourrait ?

-Celui qui commande actuellement Scotland Yard. Lord Hogan. »

Victoria relut le post-scriptum de la lettre à la mention de ce nom.

« Le comte Phantomhive m'a demandé de lui faire passer un message. »

Avant que le premier ministre ne puisse réagir, elle lui en livra la teneur. Lord Melbourne sourit en l'entendant.

« J'ai toujours entendu dire que le comte Phantomhive avait beaucoup d''humour…

-Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre à son sujet ?

-Les rumeurs à son propos, et à propos de la famille Phantomhive, sont bien trop nombreuses Votre Majesté.

-Reflètent-elles la vérité ?

-J'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée. »

Silence.

« Peut-être est-il temps de faire entrer ces messieurs Votre Majesté ? » dit le premier ministre au bout d'un moment.

Victoria acquiesça et fit signe au majordome de son oncle de faire entrer la personne suivante.

Cette journée exigea de la jeune reine une attention constante mais la lettre du comte Phantomhive lui revint régulièrement à l'esprit et quand arriva son entrevue avec le chef de Scotland Yard, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui poser des questions sur son mystérieux correspondant. Elle devait s'intéresser à l'homme qui lui faisait face et aux hommes qu'il commandait avant tout mais quand il termina enfin son monologue, elle faillit tout de même pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le moment d'obtenir des réponses était enfin arrivé. Elle le remercia pour ses vœux ainsi que pour lui avoir présenter avec clarté les missions confiées à Scotland Yard puis elle ajouta :

« J'ai un message à vous transmettre. De la part du comte Phantomhive. » précisa-t-elle immédiatement.

Le commandant de Scotland Yard grimaça en entendant ce nom.

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps, murmura-t-il d'un ton irrité.

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Une pause.

« Pardonnez-moi cet éclat Votre Majesté. »

Elle lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance mais lord Hogan lui présenta tout de même ses excuses une nouvelle fois. Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite.

Au bout d'un moment, Victoria voulut rapporter le message du comte Phantomhive au commandant de Scotland Yard mais elle se tut en se rendant compte que le regard de ce dernier ne quittait pas Lord Melbourne. Depuis combien de temps les deux hommes se fixaient-ils ainsi ? La jeune reine comprit soudain que le chef de Scotland Yard ne parlerait pas du comte tant que le premier ministre serait présent. Le regard de ce dernier quitta alors celui du commandant de police pour se poser sur Victoria.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser Votre Majesté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je ne peux m'immiscer dans la relation qu'entretiennent un maître et son chien. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner l'ordre de rester, Lord Melbourne quitta la pièce. Victoria leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par ce départ soudain et inexpliqué. Ces secrets entourant le comte Phantomhive commençait réellement à l'irriter. Elle transmit ensuite le message du comte à lord Hogan qui soupira dès qu'elle eut terminé de parler.

« Je lui enverrai un message avec la date de ma visite dès mon retour à Scotland Yard. » dit-il.

Il garda ensuite le silence alors que Victoria attendait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se poser. Face à son mutisme évident, elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Dîtes-moi ce que fait exactement le comte Phantomhive. »

Il soupira de nouveau. Le commandant de Scotland Yard ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question.

« Puis-je vous poser une question Votre Majesté ? » Finit-il par demander.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il avait sa permission.

« Pensez-vous que le crime puisse être totalement éradiqué Votre Majesté ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plus jeune, elle aurait certainement, et immédiatement, répondu par l'affirmative mais maintenant…

« Je pense que c'est une situation vers laquelle nous devons tendre, répondit finalement Victoria, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous l'atteindrons un jour prochain.

-Ce jour peut-être on ne peut plus lointain Votre Majesté. »

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai une autre question à vous poser, dit lord Hogan.

-Posez-la.

-Que devons-nous faire en attendant que ce jour arrive ? »

Cette fois, la réponse fut immédiate.

« Nous devons limiter le crime au maximum. »

Il inclina la tête. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

« Ceci est la mission de Scotland Yard, Votre Majesté, mais il existe des endroits où nous ne pouvons la mener à bien car nous n'y avons aucun pouvoir. »

Le chef de la police regarda Victoria dans les yeux.

« C'est à ce moment-là que le comte Phantomhive intervient. »

Il resta ensuite silencieux, préférant la laisser réfléchir à ce que cette phrase impliquait.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que le comte Phantomhive ne se conduit pas en gentilhomme ? »

Il pensa d'abord à acquiescer mais changea rapidement d'avis.

« On ne peut demander à un chien de se conduire en gentilhomme Votre Majesté. »

Chien… Encore…

« Le comte lui-même utilise ce mot pour, me semble-t-il, parler de lui. J'aimerais comprendre pour quelle raison tout le monde en use pour se référer à lui.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, Votre Majesté. »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Le Chien de Garde, dit lord Hogan. C'est le nom que la plupart des gens lui donnent mais il en a bien d'autres. Le Comte démoniaque. Le Noble de l'Ombre. Et inversement. Certains pensent que ces deux autres surnoms sont mille fois plus appropriés que celui de Chien de Garde pour parler du comte Phantomhive. »

Le chef de Scotland Yard la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et ajouta :

« On ne lui donne pas ces noms sans raison, Votre Majesté. La pègre elle-même les utilise. »

Une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

« Ils ont mille fois plus peur de lui que de nous, après tout. »

Cette phrase ne rassura guère la jeune reine.

« Le comte Phantomhive est-il un homme dangereux ?

-Il doit l'être pour assurer son devoir envers la couronne, ainsi que l'a fait son père et le reste de ses ancêtres. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

« Nous ne savons pas comment la famille Phantomhive a réussi à atteindre la position qu'elle occupe aujourd'hui, Votre Majesté, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont toujours réussi à la conserver. »

Lord Hogan ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

« J'espère ne jamais voir le jour où un Phantomhive décidera de briser son collier, Votre Majesté.

-Ce n'est donc jamais arrivé ?

-Rien ne nous laisse penser qu'un tel événement s'est, un jour, produit mais nos archives laissent entendre qu'à plusieurs reprises un Roi ou une Reine a dû rappeler au chien qui était son maître. Feu votre oncle lui-même... »

Il laissa la phrase en suspens mais il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire et encore une fois, cette information n'était pas faite pour la rassurer.

« Je prend note de vos mises en garde.

-Mais ne les laissez pas vous effrayer Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Le Chien de Garde est un outil puissant. Vous ne devez pas hésiter à l'utiliser.

-Je comprend. »

Une pause.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions sur le comte Phantomhive ? »

Elle lui fit signe que non et ajouta :

« Je vous remercie pour ces informations, ces conseils et ces mises en garde. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Elle lui sourit.

« J'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons bientôt monsieur. » ajouta ensuite Victoria.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis la jeune reine donna congé au commandant de police qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte du bureau que le majordome de son oncle ; le sien maintenant, se rappela pour la énième fois Victoria ; ouvrit. Il était donc resté dans la pièce durant la totalité de son entrevue avec le chef de Scotland Yard, réalisa alors la jeune femme, et lord Hogan n'avait pas été ennuyé par sa présence, contrairement à celle du premier ministre. Étrange. A moins que, comme elle, il ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa présence...

Lord Melbourne attendait à la porte. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre mais avant de reprendre leurs activités, elle prit une feuille dans un tiroir de son bureau pour rédiger un court message qu'elle confia à son majordome.

« Cette lettre doit parvenir au comte Phantomhive au plus vite. »

Le majordome s'inclina après s'être emparé du message puis s'en alla.

« Vous allez donc le rencontrer ? Lui dit Lord Melbourne.

-Puis-je réellement lui refuser cette entrevue ? » contra la jeune reine.

Le premier ministre ne répondit pas à cette question mais elle n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part de toute façon.

« Soyez présent ce jour-là. » finit-elle par dire tandis qu'un serviteur entrait dans le bureau ; certainement pour prendre la place qu'avait occupé jusqu'à maintenant le majordome de son oncle, le sien, se répéta-t-elle aussitôt.

Lord Melbourne essaya de discuter cet ordre.

« Votre Majesté…

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rencontrer, officiellement, le comte Phantomhive. »

Il voulut protester une nouvelle fois.

« Rien ne vous empêchera de vous en aller une fois les présentations terminées. » lui assura-t-elle.

Elle fit ensuite signe au serviteur afin qu'il fasse entrer la personne suivante et quand la fin de la journée, et celle de la longue succession d'entrevue, arriva, Victoria donna la date et l'heure de son entrevue avec le comte Phantomhive à Lord Melbourne. Le premier ministre garda le silence quand elle lui fit part de cette information. Nulle protestation. Nulle confirmation de sa présence au jour dit mais quand ce jour arriva, c'est une profonde reconnaissance envers le premier ministre qui s'empara de Victoria quand elle le vit dans le salon qui serait le lieu de sa rencontre avec le mystérieux comte Phantomhive.

« Je partira après lui avoir été présenté. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour puis le remercia de sa présence rassurante. Il faut dire qu'elle appréhendait sa rencontre prochaine avec celui que l'on surnommait le Chien de Garde.

Quelques instants plus tard, son majordome ; elle avait enfin cessé de penser à lui en tant que majordome de son oncle ; entra pour annoncer son invité. Victoria jeta un coup d'œil à lord Melbourne qui l''encouragea du regard. La jeune reine ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément puis demanda à son majordome de faire entrer le visiteur.

Victoria détailla longuement le comte Phantomhive quand il entra dans la pièce où ils allaient prendre le thé. Après son entrevue, et sa discussion, avec le commandant de Scotland Yard, elle avait imaginé le comte comme un homme des plus effrayants. Quelqu'un de grand et massif. Avec un regard fourbe. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait cacher sa duplicité et sa méchanceté.

Le comte Phantomhive était grand mais fin, presque gracile. En entrant, il posa sur elle un regard doux et bienveillant puis il exécuta une révérence parfaite. Son regard glissa ensuite vers Lord Melbourne. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris par sa présence mais pendant un bref instant, son regard changea. Toute trace de bienveillance disparut pour devenir calcul puis profonde indifférence.

« Lord Melbourne souhaitait vous être présenté. L'occasion me semblait approprié. » dit Victoria pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était emparée d'elle en voyant le regard du comte changer.

Le visiteur inclina simplement la tête en direction du premier ministre.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Et moi de vous. » répliqua Lord Melbourne.

La réponse fit sourire le comte.

« Êtes-vous ici pour savoir si ce que l'on dit sur moi vrai ou non ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Victoria crut bon d'intervenir.

« Monsieur Melbourne est, ici, sur mon invitation, Comte Phantomhive. »

En entendant son nom, il tourna la tête vers elle. Ce faisant, elle aperçut un éclat bleu à son oreille. Une perle d'un bleu profond ceignait apparemment l'oreille de son visiteur mais elle fut rapidement cachée par les mèches noires, presque bleues de ses cheveux. Étrange, se dit Victoria. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme de la noblesse porter un bijou de ce genre.

« Sa présence vous dérange-t-elle monsieur le Comte ? Demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

-Je suis votre humble serviteur,Votre Majesté, répondit le comte en s'inclinant. Jamais, je ne me permettrais de remettre en cause l'une de vos décisions. »

Elle n'en crut pas un mot mais préféra garder le silence en entendant cette réponse. Une nouvelle fois, elle le détailla du regard. Le comte était bel homme, un atout dont il savait se servir, elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

« Lord Melbourne assistera-t-il à la suite de notre entrevue ? Demanda-t-il, le ton de sa phrase frôlant l'impertinence.

-Cela semble vous poser problème Comte, répliqua Victoria.

-Pas le moins du monde, Votre Majesté. » rétorqua-t-il.

Le comte ajouta ensuite avec un air innocent et tout en regardant le premier ministre.

« Je ne suis pas, après tout, celui qui souffrirait le plus si cette rencontre s'ébruitait. »

Victoria fut soufflée par son audace. Il en fut de même pour Lord Melbourne qui lança un regard inquiet à la jeune reine. Ce dernier regarda ensuite le comte Phantomhive qui souriait d'un air tranquille, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire preuve d'une profonde impertinence.

« Ainsi que viens de nous le faire remarquer monsieur le Comte, il serait sans doute plus convenable de vous quitter Votre Majesté, dit le premier ministre au bout d'un moment.

-Lord Melbourne…

-Votre Majesté... »

Le premier ministre regarda le comte. Une nouvelle impertinence était la bienvenue mais le nouveau venu garda obstinément le silence. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Monsieur le comte n'a pas tort, dit finalement le premier ministre. Si ma présence ici est ébruité... »

Victoria réfléchit.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment mais avec une certaine réticence.

Le premier ministre la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Souhaitez-vous me voir après votre entrevue avec monsieur Phantomhive ? »

Elle acquiesça puis elle lui donna l'autorisation de partir. Le voir après était suffisant.

« Auriez-vous peur de moi Votre Majesté ? »

La jeune femme faillit sursauter en entendant la voix du comte Phantomhive mais elle se reprit juste à temps. Il avait été le maître de cette entrevue jusqu'à maintenant, une chose qui ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

Le comte s'était assis tandis qu'elle avait observé le départ de son premier ministre. Les jambes et les mains croisées, ses coudes reposant sur l'un de ses genoux, il observait la jeune reine en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant mais Victoria réprima avec grande peine un frisson en croisant son regard. Elle se dit même, pendant un instant, qu'elle allait détester cet homme et que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne réussirait à se faire obéir de lui. Ne venait-il pas de s'asseoir sans invitation d'ailleurs ? Elle ne pouvait que noter l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait mettre ce geste sur le compte d'une possible ignorance de l'étiquette. L'action du comte Phantomhive avait certainement été volontaire et réfléchie et en ce moment même, son invité affichait le masque même de l'arrogance, de la duplicité et du mépris. Elle devait à tout pris reprendre la main de cette rencontre qui allait certainement déterminer la façon dont allait se dérouler les suivantes.

Après sa conversation avec le commandant de Scotland Yard, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle ne pouvait se passer du Chien de Garde. Elle le savait comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser contrôler cette conversation.

Victoria s'assit en posant sur le comte un regard calme malgré la tempête qui s'agitait sous son crâne.

« Lorsque l'on m'a offert mon premier chien, on m'a dit que cet animal testait toujours la longueur de sa laisse quand il avait un nouveau maître. »

Le comte décroisa mains et jambes et s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Il souriait toujours mais ce sourire avait perdu, en partie, son arrogance. Il avait juste l'air amusé maintenant.

« Feu votre oncle a toujours eu peur que l'éducation donnée par votre mère ne vous gâte. Il serait certainement ravi de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous parliez donc réellement de moi ?

-Vous étiez son héritière et donc mon prochain maître.

-Et parliez-vous de vos héritier avec lui, Comte ? »

Le sourire de son invité disparut. Victoria se rappela soudain ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur le comte Phantomhive et sa femme, de leur difficulté à concevoir. Elle pensa alors à s'excuser mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Votre Majesté. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Victoria pouvait revenir à la question des héritiers si elle le souhaiter. Elle était le maître. Il n'était qu'un chien. Mais il avait sans doute raison de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour ça aujourd'hui. Un autre jour peut-être ? A un autre moment ?

Dieu tout-puissant ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont cette… Cette chose qui les réunissait devait fonctionner. On lui avait dit que le comte Phantomhive était un outil puissant, qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à l'utiliser mais le commandant de Scotland Yard était aussi resté assez évasif sur ce que faisait exactement celui que l'on surnommait le Chien de Garde.

« Il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question Comte, répondit Victoria, car, après tout, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous et vos activités. On m'a juste laissé entendre que vous ne vous comportiez pas toujours en gentilhomme. »

Cela le fit rire.

« J'en conclus que vous avez transmis mon message à Hogan. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Face à ses accusations, je ne répondrais qu'une seule chose Votre Majesté : à Rome, fais comme les romains. »

En voyant son air interrogateur, le comte Phantomhive précisa :

« Un monde a toujours des règles. »

Il afficha ensuite un sourire indulgent.

« Et Scotland Yard oublie toujours que les règles sont différentes dans le monde de l'Ombre. »

De quoi était-il donc en train de parler ?

Comprenant sa question muette, le comte ajouta :

« Vous vivez dans le monde de la Lumière Votre Majesté. »

Elle voulut protester mais il poursuivit rapidement :

« Oh bien sûr ! Ce monde compte son lot d'ombres mais ce n'est pas LE monde de l'Ombre. »

Il avait intentionnellement marqué le mot ''Le''.

« Et qu'est-ce donc que CE monde de l'Ombre, je vous prie, monsieur le comte. »

Comme lui, elle marqua intentionnellement le déterminant.

« Je suis certain que vous le savez déjà, Votre Majesté. »

Elle avait déjà une idée en effet. Elle lui posa ensuite la question suivante :

« Que faites-vous exactement pour la couronne, monsieur le comte ?

-Et je suis certain que vous connaissez, aussi, la réponse à cette question, Votre Majesté. »

Elle lui sourit. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle allait reformuler sa question.

« Que faites-vous donc exactement pour la couronne, mise à part contrôler ce qui forme la lie de notre société ? »

Il accueillit la question avec un grand sourire mais murmura :

« Je me sentirais presque insulté. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Les braves gens de votre monde n'apprécient guère de le voir contaminer par l'Ombre. Si Scotland Yard ne peut la contenir ou si une ombre du monde de la Lumière grandit, j'interviens pour la remettre à la place qui est la sienne et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. »

La réponse était honnête, pleine de mauvaises métaphores, mais honnête.

« Des jolis mots ne changent pas la nature de vos activités, monsieur le comte, lui dit Victoria. Vous parlez d'ombres, là où je ne vois qu'activités criminelles et scandales.

-Veuillez me pardonner pour avoir voulu épargner votre sensibilité, Votre Majesté.

-Je me sentirais presque insultée. »

Cette même phrase, qu'il avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt, lui arracha un sourire amusé.

« Je sens que je vais aimer nos entrevues, Votre Majesté. »

Cette réflexion, qui appelait sans doute un remerciement de sa part ; remerciement qu'elle ne voulut pas lui donner ; lui rappela le côté pratique de leur association.

« Ces entrevues… Auront-elles souvent lieu ?

-C'est à vous d'en décider, Votre Majesté. »

Elle en prenait note.

« Et comment puis-je vous contacter ?

-Comme vous l'avez déjà fait. Un message confié à votre majordome ou au mien. C'était notre principal moyen de communication du temps de votre oncle.

-Nous ferons donc de même. »

Une idée frappa soudain Victoria.

« C'est votre majordome qui a... »

Comment avait-il fait ? Le palais était férocement gardé pourtant.

« A famille particulière, serviteurs particuliers. » répondit le comte avec un petit sourire.

Évidemment.

« Je vous présenterai mon majordome lors de notre prochaine entrevue puisque je désire qu'en mon absence, et peu importe ses circonstances, vous vous en remettiez à lui. » lui dit le Chien de Garde.

En mon absence… Peu importe ses circonstances…

Le danger associés aux activités auxquelles se prêtaient le Comte Phantomhive frappa alors de plein fouet Victoria.

« Votre Majesté ?

-Une pensée idiote. N'y prêtez pas attention. »

Ce fut un regard presque affectueux que le Chien de Garde posa alors sur la jeune reine. Il avait compris son trouble.

« Je ne suis qu'un chien Votre Majesté, lui dit-il. Nul besoin de verser la moindre larme pour un chien. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera d'ordonner au suivant de vous rencontrer. »

…

...

…

* * *

_(1) J'ai cette idée un peu étrange que le nom des chiens alternent des noms commençant par un C et par un V.  
_

* * *

Ainsi que vous avez certainement dû vous en rendre compte, j'ai changé le titre de ce recueil. J'avoue que le présent titre me convient beaucoup plus que le précédent.

J'ai mis du temps à poster l'OS suivant et je m'en excuse. Il devrait y avoir d'autres publications plus rapidement puisque publier au moins une fois par semaine sur feufeu est ma bonne résolution de cette année. Mais ceci ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura un nouvel OS sur ce recueil chaque semaine :p

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Bonne année et si le cœur vous en dit, reviewez !


	3. Drabble - Snake

Étant très occupée par ma vie IRL, je n'ai pas publié grand chose depuis un long moment mais je continue d'écrire, notamment sur ces chers Phantomhive.

Ce drabble traînait dans mes tiroirs (Je l'ai retrouvé pendant mon récent déménagement) et j'ai donc décidé de le publier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Les Monstres.**

.

Le cirque avait été sa famille. Ils avaient des secrets bien sûr mais ils n'étaient pas importants. Il pouvait être de leur famille sans partager leurs secrets et leurs souvenirs, sans avoir partagé leur enfance. Ils avaient autre chose en commun. Ils étaient tous des montres. Il était un serpent. Ils étaient incomplets. Chacun d'entre eux plus ou moins brisés…

A première vue, Smile et ses gens étaient parfaits. Complets. Rien ne les différenciait des spectateurs venant au cirque. Mais eux aussi étaient cassés, brisés… Snake avait finalement trouvé d'autres montres, des monstres qui se cachaient dans une riche maisonnée…

.

Nombre de mots : 100


	4. L'autre Londres

**Titre** : L'autre Londres

**Résumé** : Le frère du Préfet de Violet Wolf se marie. Avant qu'il ne devienne un homme honnête, ses amis et lui décident de passer une nuit dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Ils entraînent Cheslock avec eux.

**Chronologie** : Après l'arc du Weston Collège.

**Rating** : T (mentions de drogues, prostitution et pédophilie)

**Disclaimer **: Tout à Yana Toboso encore une fois.

* * *

**L'Autre Londres**

.

Quand les amis de son frère l'avaient invité à venir avec eux, Cheslock avait accepté d'un air bravache. Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. L'étrange et la peur, ça le connaissait. Il était également sorti vivant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu durant le thé de minuit. Après ça, il n'avait donc rien à craindre des bas-fonds de la ville.

Quelle erreur, se dit-il en marchant dans une rue sombre et crasseuse. Il n'aurait jamais osé se promener seul dans ce genre de rue et peut-être était-il paranoïaque mais même si la rue semblait déserte, il sentait des regards envieux et menaçants posés sur lui.

Son frère et ses amis étaient bien plus à l'aise que lui. L'alcool qu'ils avaient commencé à ingurgité au début de la soirée devait faire son office. Cheslock avait également l'impression que ce n'était pas leur première visite en ces lieux. Si l'adolescent marchait le plus silencieusement possible, son frère et ses amis parlaient bruyamment et l'écho de leur rire résonnait longtemps dans les rues qu'ils parcouraient. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux se rendait compte du malaise de Cheslock ou de son air effrayé, il s'empressait de le rapporter aux autres et pendant un instant, les rires devenaient encore plus forts tandis que l'adolescent reprenait son air bravache. Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. Il avait survécu au thé de minuit. L'étrange et la peur, ça le connaissait.

Cheslock fut presque déçu en entrant dans la fumerie d'opium où ils devaient passer le reste de la soirée. Tout avait l'air tellement normal. L'endroit était tout aussi luxueux que n'importe quel hôtel particulier des beaux quartiers de la ville. Seuls les serviteurs asiatiques aux costumes exotiques sortaient réellement de l'ordinaire.

On leur proposa un salon privé comme d'habitude, crut entendre Cheslock mais son frère déclina cette proposition. Pour sa dernière nuit de liberté, ils iraient dans la salle commune et tout le monde fêterait son mariage prochain avec eux.

Nouvelle surprise pour Cheslock en arrivant dans la dite salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup plus de nobles qu'il ne s'y attendait. Les volutes de fumée bleue l'empêchaient d'identifier clairement les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient là mais il aurait pourtant juré connaître plus de la moitié de la salle. Ces gens étaient des amis de sa famille, des parents d'élèves du Weston College aperçus le 4 juin…

Trop occupé à observer les alentours, Cheslock sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre lui peu après qu'il se soit assis et il rougit en voyant la tenue indécente de la femme qui s'était pressée contre lui. Elle lui proposa ensuite une longue pipe bleue et verte avec un sourire séducteur. Il rougit un peu plus, ne sachant que faire.

Tout ceci fit la joie de son frère et de ses amis. Leurs rires furent si bruyants qu'ils attirèrent l'attention du groupe qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Les membres de ce groupe comprirent rapidement la situation et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Cheslock baissa la tête. Les éclats de rire redoublèrent.

La chinoise, toujours collée contre lui, décida de prendre les choses en mains. D'un geste lascif, elle leva le bras et son doigt s'inséra doucement entre ses lèvres. L'instant suivant, ce n'était plus les doigts fins de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans sa bouche mais le tuyau de la longue pipe qu'elle tenait dans son autre main.

Cheslock aspira… Toussa.

Des rires à nouveau mais ils étaient moins moqueurs. Son plus proche voisin lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en guise de félicitation et plusieurs membres des deux groupes y allèrent ensuite de leur conseil pour bien fumer.

« Maintenant passons aux femmes ! » s'exclama soudain un membre du deuxième groupe qui émit un rire gras après cette intervention.

Le sujet était important et tout le monde semblait impatient d'éduquer Cheslock à ce propos. Peu importe le groupe auquel la personne appartenait initialement d'ailleurs. Pour le bien du petit, il fut donc décider de faire cause commune et les deux groupes ne firent rapidement plus qu'un.

« Ne t'approche pas de cet homme, lui glissa soudain son frère en lui montrant discrètement du regard un homme proche de la quarantaine qui appartenait au groupe qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi ? »

De toux ceux qui les avaient maintenant rejoints, c'était pourtant celui qui lui paraissait le plus abordable. Il riait beaucoup, comme tous les autres, mais moins bruyamment. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi enivré. Il semblait attentif à tout ce qu'on lui disait tout en contribuant à la conversation avec calme et intelligence. Il se comportait aussi comme un gentleman avec les femmes qui les servaient et il ne tirait que rarement sur la pipe d'opium qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » répondit son frère.

Les conversations reprirent. On passa des femmes au mariage puis au prochain Bal de la Reine. Cheslock ne suivait pas toujours très bien la conversation et n'y participait guère mais parfois, l'homme contre lequel l'avait mis en garde son frère s'adressait directement à lui et l'intégrait de nouveau aux discussions qui avaient lieu.

Tout d'un coup, cependant, cet homme se leva sans que personne ne comprenne de suite pourquoi et il s'éloigna du groupe à grand pas.

« Lau voudrait-il me cacher certaines de ses merveilles ?

-Monsieur, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment intime avec mon jeune maître pour vous permettre un geste de ce genre. »

Cheslock se figea en entendant cette phrase. Il connaissait cette voix.

L'adolescent tourna la tête tout comme l'avait fait la majorité de leur groupe en entendant la réponse dédaigneuse.

Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant le groupe qui se tenait debout au milieu de la salle commune. Il avait reconnu la voix du majordome après tout.

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, se tenait devant celui contre lequel son frère l'avait mis en garde. Il avait le bras tendu sur le côté pour l'empêcher de toucher l'enfant, portant haut de forme bleu nuit et dont les épaules étaient ceintes d'une lourde cape de la même couleur, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une jeune chinoise à l'air effrayé semblait également faire partie de ce groupe pour le moins pittoresques

Les paroles du majordome n'eurent pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet sur le membre de leur groupe qui haussa les épaules. Il tenta ensuite de dépasser l'autre adulte tout en allongeant le bras, sans doute pour attraper l'enfant qui se trouvait là.

La seconde suivante, le majordome fut derrière lui, maintenant ses bras croisés dans son dos. L'homme tenta bien de se libérer mais la poigne du majordome ne fit que se resserrer.

« J'ose espérer que vous me pardonner un acte aussi indigne de…

-Ferme-la et lâche-moi tout de suite, chien ! »

La phrase fit sourire le majordome mais il ne lâcha pas le gentilhomme. Il se contenta de regarder l'enfant comme s'il attendait un ordre de sa part. Cheslock savait que c'était bel et bien le cas. Le signe de tête fut si discret que Cheslock faillit le manquer. Leur compagnon fut aussitôt relâché et le majordome alla reprendre sa place au côté de son maître.

« Lau va en entendre parler. Vous ne ferez pas long feu ici tous les deux, les menaça d'une voix glacée l'homme tandis qu'il frottait ses deux poignets maltraités. Réglons ça tout de suite en fait, ajouta-t-il très vite. Va chercher Lau. » ordonna-t-il à la jeune chinoise qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle jeta juste un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant. L'homme lui faisait peur, cela se voyait au regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui, mais la peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ne faisait que pâle figure quand on la comparait à celle qui se trouvait dans le regard qu'elle était en train de poser sur l'enfant au haut-de-forme bleu.

Elle resta immobile, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'au moment où le bout de la canne que l'enfant avait à la main commença à frapper le sol en une cadence rapide et régulière. Elle s'inclina alors devant lui puis disparut en courant.

Ce comportement déconcerta le gentilhomme pendant un bref instant mais il se reprit vite. Il était sûr de son bon droit apparemment. N'était-il pas le plus riche associé du maître des lieux après tout ? Que pouvez donc faire un simple gamin contre lui ?

« Tu es un très joli garçon. » dit-il en tendant le bras.

Plusieurs membres du groupe auquel appartenait Cheslock parurent soudain mal à l'aise. On s'entreregarda d'un air gêné. Peut-être devaient-ils intervenir ?

Le préfet de Violet Wolf continua d'observer les deux hommes et l'enfant. Le manque de réaction du majordome l'étonnait quelque peu ainsi que le non recul de l'enfant quand la main du gentilhomme lui avait effleuré la joue. Il s'était contenté de le toiser ce qui n'avait eu que pour seul effet de l'amuser.

« Un petit sauvage… »

Pourquoi le majordome n'intervenait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas normal.

« Il va falloir être sage quand Lau te donnera à moi…

-Sébastian.

-Yes, my Lord. »

Nul ne vit le majordome bouger. D'un coup, il fut de nouveau derrière l'autre adulte, lui bloquant les deux bras derrière le dos d'une seule main tandis que l'autre se posait sur son épaule. D'une simple pression, il obligea l'autre homme à s'agenouiller.

« Je crois que vous devez des excuses à mon maître, monsieur.

-Lau vous tuera tous les deux. »

L'enfant sourit.

« Je ne pense pas monsieur Wendell.

-Comment…

-Je n'ai pas terminé monsieur Wendell. »

L'enfant fit un pas en avant tandis que le majordome obligeait l'homme à se baisser encore un peu plus.

« Je pense que Lau vous accorde moins d'importance que vous ne le pensez et que s'il y trouve un avantage, vous pourriez disparaître pendant un temps ou peut-être même indéfiniment…

-Je suis un fidèle sujet de sa Majesté. Aux Indes,…

-Sa Majesté n'apprécie guère les hommes qui passent une partie de leurs nuits avec de jeunes garçons, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Qui es-tu sale mioche !? »

La main posée sur son épaule la serra un peu plus.

« Je vous prierai de vous adresser plus poliment à mon maître.

-La… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un grognement douloureux.

« Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis. Je ne peux, hélas, pas en dire de même vous concernant. J'entends beaucoup votre nom ces derniers temps monsieur Wendell. Mais je trouve cependant curieux que quelqu'un qui ait décidé d'investir autant d'argent dans le monde de l'ombre n'en connaisse pas les règles. »

L'enfant s'approcha encore un peu plus pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Comment pouvez-vous jouer si vous ne connaissez pas les règles, monsieur Wendell ? »

L'enfant s'éloigna. Cheslock restait fasciné par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Etait-ce vraiment le cousin de Midford ?

Dans la salle, de multiples murmures avaient commencé à se propager. Un nom, un titre, était sur toutes les lèvres mais personne n'osait encore le prononcer clairement.

« Monsieur le Comte ! Vous ici ! Quelle surprise ! »

L'enfant se retourna. Un asiatique aux riches vêtements de soie venait d'apparaître. Une jeune femme, de la même ethnie que lui, le suivait de près, très près.

« Te voilà enfin Lau. »

L'air exaspéré venait de réapparaitre sur les traits de l'enfant auquel on venait de donner le titre de Comte.

« Pardonnez mon retard, monsieur le Comte. Je vous assure qu'une telle chose ne se reproduira plus. »

Le Comte n'eut pas l'air de croire un seul mot de ses excuses.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé de quoi vous occuper en m'attendant, monsieur le Comte.

-Tu devrais un peu mieux éduquer tes gens.

-Je ne saurais être responsable du comportement de mes clients, mon cher Comte.

-Même lorsqu'ils investissent autant dans tes affaires ? »

Le chinois s'inclina.

« Je n'ai jamais pu vous cacher quoi que ce soit, monsieur le Comte. »

L'enfant recommença à taper le sol avec sa canne.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de tes clients, Lau.

-Un sujet pourtant éminemment intéressant… »

Il s'inclina de nouveau.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur le Comte. »

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Lâche ça, Sébastian. » ordonna l'enfant avant de le suivre.

Le majordome obéit et suivit son maître. Le trio, et la chinoise qui accompagnait toujours le maître des lieux, disparurent de la grande salle mais leur départ ne tira pas Cheslock de ses pensées.

Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. Il avait survécu au thé de minuit. Il avait déjà vu le cousin de Midford en action… Non ! Pas le cousin de Midford. Le Comte Phantomhive. Cette nuit-là, Midford avait fait la distinction.

Qui était donc cet enfant ? Il l'avait tout de même côtoyé pendant un long moment au Weston College mais l'enfant qu'il venait d'avoir sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec l'élève souriant qu'il avait connu à l'école. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait réussi à confondre Maurice Cole car il ne supportait pas l'injustice de sa conduite. Ce n'était pas non plus celui qui avait réussi à mener la Blue House à la victoire lors du tournoi de cricket. Son esprit marqua alors un arrêt à cette pensée. La victoire de Sapphire Owl avait été un véritable miracle mais il y avait eu un début de scandale à cause des méthodes employées par la Blue House au début du match. Et si…

« Mais qui est donc ce gamin ? » s'exclama alors Wendell qui venait tout juste de regagner sa place.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, une jeune chinoise fit irruption à leur table.

« J'ai un message pour monsieur Wendell de la part de mon maître.

-Parle.

-Êtes-vous certain que… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du groupe.

« Parle.

-Bien monsieur. »

Elle s'inclina profondément puis se redressa.

« Mon maître vous est particulièrement reconnaissant pour les bienfaits que vous avez bien voulu lui accorder mais il tient à vous dire que si votre conduite inconsidérée vous attire l'antagonisme du chien de garde, toute affaire conclue entre vous sera immédiatement rompue. »

Le chien de garde. Voilà. Le nom avait été dit.

« Est-ce là tout ce que Lau a à me dire ? demanda Wendell.

-Il m'a aussi demandé de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. »

La chinoise disparut sur ses mots et la salle explosa en un concert de commentaires oscillant entre enthousiasme, surprise et peur. Pensez donc ! Peu avait l'occasion de voir le Chien de Garde de la Reine de ce côté de ce monde.

« Le chien n'est vraiment qu'un gamin.

-Un gamin qui a tué Jack !

-On dit que Scotland Yard n'arriverait à rien sans lui.

-Ça reste quand même un gamin.

-Répète ça devant lui et son majordome se chargera de toi.

-On dit qu'une famille de la mafia italienne s'est est prise à lui et qu'il les a tous fait tué en représailles.

-Comme si un gamin en culotte courte pouvait prendre une décision pareille.

-Mais c'est un Phantomhive !

-Il a quel âge au fait ?

-Dix ans.

-Quinze.

-Treize, je crois.

-Mais non, il a douze ans. »

La cacophonie continua ainsi pendant un long moment.

Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule du frère de Cheslock.

« Voir le Chien de Garde ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour ta dernière nuit.

-C'est la première fois que vous le voyez ? » demanda le préfet de Violet Wolf.

Son frère et ses amis lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Tu es au courant de son existence… »

Cheslock ne devait absolument pas parler de ce qui s'était passé au Weston College. On le lui avait fait promettre sur l'honneur de sa famille.

« J'ai entendu le nom. Une fois. Au collège.

-Depuis quand parle-t-on du Chien de Garde au Weston College ?

-J'ai juste entendu le terme, se défendit Cheslock. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait. »

C'était vrai. Clayton avait bien, un jour, posé la question à Midford mais le nouveau préfet de Green Lion leur avait dit que c'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ciel était le Chien de Garde de la Reine. On ne parlait pas de ce que faisait le Chien de Garde de la Reine.

« Je ne sais pas non plus et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on me le dise, déclara alors Wendell

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? » s'étonna alors quelqu'un, un homme blond arborant une queue de cheval.

L'homme qui venait de parler tira une longue bouffée d'opium avant de poursuivre.

« J'avoue que cette méconnaissance me fait hésiter à poursuivre un éventuel partenariat avec vous.

-Je vous répondrai alors qu'un homme qui a peur d'un enfant ne saurait être un bon partenaire en affaire.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord sur une chose, tous les deux. Nous ne ferons pas de bons associés. »

La réponse surprit Wendell.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Le ton se fit dédaigneux.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin. »

Le commentaire fut accueilli par un regard indulgent.

« Vous ne pourrez continuer vos affaires ici si vous continuez de penser que Ciel est un enfant normal. »

Cheslock se retint à grand peine d'acquiescer. Un instant ! Il venait de l'appeler Ciel. Cet homme le connaissait-il personnellement ?

Mais le préfet de Violet Wolf n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à l'homme qui semblait connaître le cousin de Midford car ce dernier était en train de parler à voix basse à l'une des jeunes chinoises qui les servait. La jeune femme se retira en silence et quelques instants plus tard, un majordome entièrement vêtu de noir se tenait prêt de leur table.

« Sébastian, le salua l'homme blond avec un sourire.

-Monsieur. » répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

Wendell faillit intervenir mais son voisin posa la main sur son bras et lui enjoignit du regard de rester silencieux. Le mouvement attira l'attention du majordome mais il la reporta bien vite sur l'homme blond.

« Le jeune maître n'apprécie guère les jeux dont il est certain d'être le vainqueur, monsieur.

-Même en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

-J'ai bien peur que cette raison soit insuffisante pour mon jeune maître. »

En guise de réponse, l'homme blond lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui. Le majordome obéit et tandis que l'homme lui parlait à l'oreille, son regard détailla chaque membre du groupe. Cheslock frissonna au moment où son regard se posa sur lui et un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine en voyant le majordome sourire à sa vue.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit Sébastian en se redressant après sa discussion avec l'homme à la queue de cheval.

Le majordome disparut en silence.

« Tous les gens avec qui je traite connaisse donc cet enfant ? dit Wendell d'un ton impatient.

-Tous ceux des bas-fonds ? Certainement, répondit l'homme à la queue de cheval.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » répéta Wendell.

Mais cette fois-ci, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

« Klaus ? »

Le groupe entier se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix enfantine. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le Chien de Garde d'aussi près.

L'enfant parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Cheslock baissa la tête en sentant l'unique œil bleu de Ciel Phantomhive se poser sur lui. Aucun signe de reconnaissance n'apparut sur le visage du jeune comte mais quand Cheslock releva les yeux, il vit Ciel regarder son majordome d'un air énervé tandis que ce dernier affichait un air amusé. Ciel haussa les épaules et s'adressa à l'homme à la queue de cheval.

« Sébastian m'a appris que vous aviez un nouveau jeu pour moi.

-Un jouet et non un jeu. » répondit Klaus.

Ce fut rapide et le mouvement échappa à la majorité des gens présents mais l'œil bleu s'était brièvement posé sur Wendell.

Ciel soupira.

« Le but premier d'un jeu ou d'un jouet est d'amuser son propriétaire. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas le cas avec celui-là, Klaus.

-Parfois, on a besoin d'une partie ennuyeuse avant de revenir à quelque chose de plus trépidant. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Bien, Klaus. »

Ciel regarda son majordome.

« Le huit au soir est libre, monsieur. »

L'enfant se tourna vers Klaus.

« Toi et tes amis, vous serez donc les bienvenus, au manoir, à cette date. Arrange-toi avec Sébastian pour le reste. »

Klaus inclina la tête.

L'œil bleu parcourut de nouveau l'assemblée du regard. Pendant un bref instant, Cheslock crut que Ciel allait lui adresser la parole mais le regard de l'enfant s'arrêta finalement sur son frère.

« Je vous offre toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté à mademoiselle Eastwood mais sa Majesté m'a souvent parlé de sa beauté et de sa bonté. »

Le frère de Cheslock inclina la tête pour remercier le jeune comte.

« Messieurs. » fit ensuite l'enfant en inclinant la tête.

Il regarda ensuite Klaus.

« N'oublie pas mon jeu.

-Je n'oserai commettre une telle erreur. »

Ciel sourit.

« Sébastian. » appela-t-il.

Le majordome s'inclina et fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer son maître puis il le suivit après une brève révérence à l'adresse de l'ensemble de la table.

Le silence dura un long moment après le départ du Chien et de son majordome. On regardait Klaus en attendant une réaction de sa part. Un mot. Une phrase. N'importe quoi. L'homme à la queue de cheval se contentait de sourire tout en tirant sur sa pipe d'opium. Au bout d'un moment, il finit même par se lever. Tout le monde le regarda avec un air surpris.

« Je suis un vieil homme, dit-il en guise d'excuse. Il est temps d'aller me reposer. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Wendell.

« Nous avons encore quelques affaires à régler, il me semble. Demain ? En début d'après-midi ? Chez votre oncle ? »

Wendell ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Ce sera parfait. Mon oncle est absent pendant tout l'après-midi et ne reviendra que pour diner. »

Klaus sourit.

« Je sais. »

L'homme à la queue de cheval salua ensuite le reste du groupe.

« Comment… »

Le sourire de l'autre homme s'élargit.

« Un petit enfant me l'a dit. »

Klaus s'en alla tandis que Wendell s'assit à nouveau. Il affichait maintenant un air abasourdis.

« Je suis surveillé. » dit-il à voix basse, troublé.

Il se reprit rapidement.

« Qui est cet enfant bon sang ! »

Les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Wendell se tourna ensuite vers son voisin.

« C'est toi qui m'a présenté Lau !

-Je ne sais que ce que tout le monde sait déjà, se défendit-il.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que la Couronne a toujours su qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à la criminalité alors elle a désigné quelqu'un, qu'on a fini par surnommer le Chien de Garde, pour contrôler les bas-fonds.

-Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille ?

-Je ne sais pas. Chantage. Menace. Meurtre… On dit souvent qu'il a tout pouvoir ici et qu'il ne rend des comptes qu'à la Reine.

-Je croyais que la Reine ne faisait que lui donner des affaires que personne ne pouvait résoudre. » intervint Cheslock.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre avec ce qui s'était passé au Weston College mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Non, il ne pouvait croire que le cousin de Midford était capable de faire des choses pareilles.

Après cette phrase, son frère le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait subitement de pousser à côté de la première.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

Cheslock était sur le point de répondre mais…

« Et ne dis pas que tu as appris ça au collège !

-Un de mes amis était sur le Campania ! Il a vu le chien là-bas, avoua le préfet de Violet Wolf. Clayton était curieux et a fait des recherches après. »

C'était un mensonge plausible non ?

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer petit frère, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Cheslock, mais c'est juste que… »

Il soupira.

« Le Chien de Garde est un noble, certes, mais il n'est pas comme nous. Pas vraiment. C'est un homme… »

Il se reprit.

« C'est un enfant extrêmement dangereux. Il appartient à notre monde, bien sûr, mais il appartient aussi à celui-là. Il est dangereux, petit frère, extrêmement dangereux.

-Il parait qu'il porte malheur, murmura alors quelqu'un, que toute la famille a été maudite le jour où ils ont pris les rênes des bas-fonds.

-Sottise, répliqua Wendell.

-Du calme, messieurs. » intervint le frère de Cheslock.

Il s'adressa ensuite à son petit frère.

« Le Chien de Garde est un individu dangereux. On ne doit pas parler de ce qu'il fait pour le Royaume. Tu comprends. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cheslock entendait ce discours. Midford avait tenu le même et au plus profond de lui, le préfet de Viol Wolf commençait à comprendre qu'il ne devait pas prendre ses mises en garde à la légère. Il était présent au thé de minuit. Il avait vu le Chien agir et aujourd'hui, il l'avait vu à nouveau, au milieu des criminels dont il avait la garde, dans ce monde que les nobles ne pouvaient visiter que pendant un moment.

Maintenant, il pouvait concilier ensemble l'élève et le Comte. Si l'élève n'était qu'un masque, tout devenait clair. Une certaine tristesse envahit alors Cheslock. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Ciel mais Clayton et Harcourt l'appréciaient tout particulièrement. Il était triste pour les deux autres préfets. Si l'élève n'avait été qu'une façade, qu'un jeu pour le Comte Phantomhive, qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins… Il avait pensé leur parler de cette rencontre à son retour au Weston College mais il était revenu sur cette décision maintenant. Non, il ne pouvait leur parler de cette rencontre. Pas à Harcourt. Pas à Clayton. A Midford peut-être ? Le Comte Phantomhive était son cousin après tout. Non. Réflexion faite. Il n'en parlerait pas non plus à Midford. Il n'en parlerait à personne. On ne devait pas parler de ce que faisait le Chien de Garde. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on n'avait cessé de lui répéter ?

…


End file.
